有沒有桃園這棟房子上reddit首頁的八卦
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2263 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2017-07-30 13:47:43 看板 Gossiping作者 Malpais (Malpais) 標題 問卦 有沒有桃園這棟房子上reddit首頁的八卦？ 時間 Sun Jul 30 12:55:12 2017 先附圖 https://i.imgur.com/dBzKvhh.jpg 圖 google 街景 https://goo.gl/maps/fq7AgYVjw6M2 Google Maps 桃園火車站附近復興路這棟房子現在上了reddit的首頁 上面的人在討論這棟房子是幹嘛的 看了很邪惡 斜對面美甲店的立體招牌也有嚇到人 還有人吐槽旁邊威爾斯美語 找不到英文版的網頁 小弟不是桃園人所以看了很好奇 有沒有人知道這棟奇怪的房子是幹嘛的 有這棟房子的八卦嗎？ reddit原文 https://goo.gl/tRuWRq There's a 99% chance this place is infested with vampires (xpost r/evilbuildings) : pics 圖reddit: the front page of the internet ... -- 我大老婆 http://i.imgur.com/xKR2BmQ.jpg 我小老婆 https://i.imgur.com/oRjSpHF.jpg -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 104.175.250.50 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1501390516.A.8AC.html 推 dio0204: 鎖妖塔1F 07/30 12:55 → homerunball: 陽具2F 07/30 12:55 → BlueBird5566 … 推 ElessarArm: 鳳凰會忘記把房子收起來喔4F 07/30 12:56 推 wasijohn: 還滿屌ㄉ5F 07/30 12:56 → laser789: 我以為是說龍潭那間6F 07/30 12:56 → heinse: 蓋超久的7F 07/30 12:56 → kuzu: 這三小 有沒有當地鄉民@@8F 07/30 12:56 → wasijohn: 小天使的懶叫好大9F 07/30 12:56 → RdFlying: 當地人自己都不太清楚10F 07/30 12:56 推 proprome: 光明會台灣分部11F 07/30 12:56 推 OGC1000times: 那是顛倒城入口啦12F 07/30 12:57 → serrier: 他背面才屌.你從後面看有一扇門打開會懸空好嗎13F 07/30 12:57 推 CharleneTsai: 還滿有特色的14F 07/30 12:57 → dly: 台灣人美學的發揮，誰說台灣建築醜的？15F 07/30 12:57 推 bigwhite327: 有點炫泡16F 07/30 12:57 推 sunwow: 5樓有人？17F 07/30 12:57 → withsirius: 美甲店那隻手比較可怕18F 07/30 12:57 → serrier: 你從火車站那邊看後面開了一扇門才神奇19F 07/30 12:57 推 flashgodie: 不就是有錢人的房子 竹北也有一間阿20F 07/30 12:57 → wasijohn: 幹 以那比例來說，小天使懶叫應該有40公分21F 07/30 12:58 推 Aaronko: 整體看起來就很突兀 不醜？22F 07/30 12:58 推 x8235: 請教一下您的大小老婆叫什麼名字23F 07/30 12:58 吉岡里帆跟伊織もえ喔 推 polestar0505: ...哪來的RPG遊戲建築24F 07/30 12:58 推 pillliq: 好像有看過 奇異博士住裡面嗎25F 07/30 12:58 → gca00631: 每一層樓都有關主,打倒他們到最上層才能拯救公主26F 07/30 12:58 推 watashiD: 就美學素養很高放很多雕像阿XD27F 07/30 12:58 推 bla: 這棟壓迫感好重28F 07/30 12:58 → ash9911911: 一看就知道魔王城阿 大驚小怪的29F 07/30 12:59 ※ 編輯: Malpais (104.175.250.50), 07/30/2017 13:00:46 → deangogi: 台灣國美學就是這樣30F 07/30 12:59 → jaychou515: 這個副本不知道等級限制多少31F 07/30 12:59 推 e159875: 這棟超窄的不知道在幹嘛32F 07/30 13:00 → moonpaper: 就地主有錢阿,你管不著kkkk33F 07/30 13:00 推 dexdey: 巴拉摩斯在裡面34F 07/30 13:00 推 colinfeng: 仿惡魔城建造35F 07/30 13:01 推 a0987618370: 好帥哦36F 07/30 13:01 推 jgfreedom: 蓋好幾年了，身為在地人我也不知道這啥? 不過八成是有 → jgfreedom: 錢人才會這樣搞吧！38F 07/30 13:01 噓 zxciop741: 小天使的懶叫比我還大隻QQ39F 07/30 13:01 推 heinse: 我只知道旁邊的大樓是酒店40F 07/30 13:01 推 meowchen: 任務可以接嘛 這樣就可以進入挑戰每層樓的樓煮了41F 07/30 13:01 推 tchialen: E04 就世界奇觀 桃園倒數中42F 07/30 13:01 推 ivan609: 每一層樓各有一個BOSS 第四層是那個鎖鏈的...43F 07/30 13:02 推 Robben: 蓋得不錯啊44F 07/30 13:02 推 money1992922: 好屌喔45F 07/30 13:02 → HIGH0932: 有特色！46F 07/30 13:03 → Leoreo: 夜行神龍47F 07/30 13:03 → KernelChen: 不行喔?48F 07/30 13:03 推 VonKukuav: 有錢蓋成這樣沒錢買地囧？？超窄的49F 07/30 13:03 → rr78: 好像打電動的場景50F 07/30 13:03 推 ian90911: 感覺晚上靠近的話石像會飛下來51F 07/30 13:05 推 charliemx: 龍潭怪屋：看來我該讓腎了52F 07/30 13:05 推 ganlinnia: 高中在桃園市區打滾好幾年 沒有人知道這是幹嘛的53F 07/30 13:06 → fasio188: 蓋很久了，在桃園站前，後站也有一間54F 07/30 13:07 推 princeguitar: 你的大小老婆我都已經……55F 07/30 13:07 → jason3676093: 這個還在蓋吧?56F 07/30 13:08 推 ultra5566: 寶可夢補給站57F 07/30 13:08 推 Everforest: 地下城的入口?58F 07/30 13:09 → sexbox: 台灣之光！！59F 07/30 13:09 推 Whitening: 超狂，這樣沒有違建嗎??60F 07/30 13:09 推 CDing: 靠杯 也太浮誇61F 07/30 13:09 → r31251z: 還在蓋喔？高中看到現在都不知道那是做啥的62F 07/30 13:09 推 u9596g12: 靠北 讀桃園的高中還第一次知道有這棟63F 07/30 13:09 → CDing: 完全無法融入當地建築紋理64F 07/30 13:09 推 k04121226: 在中壢客運對面65F 07/30 13:09 推 maderfucker: 幹蠻帥的阿XDDDDDDDDDDDDD66F 07/30 13:10 推 ybz612: 太帥了吧67F 07/30 13:10 推 terry66: 這麼窄能蓋這麼高喔?68F 07/30 13:11 推 Courtney: 鎖妖塔還滿好笑的XDD69F 07/30 13:11 推 ePaper: 復興路經過那麼多次沒這篇我還真不知道有這棟XD70F 07/30 13:13 推 SeijyaKijin: 哪來的惡魔館XD71F 07/30 13:13 推 Doub1eK: 常看到 無感72F 07/30 13:13 推 u9596g12: 真的 倒是美甲那個巨型手指很有印象73F 07/30 13:13 → Doub1eK: 後站的沒看過 在哪74F 07/30 13:14 推 qq955166: 台灣之光75F 07/30 13:14 噓 sluttervagen: 暴發戶.....76F 07/30 13:14 推 boogieman: 龍潭那間才是第一名好嗎？這棟只是有錢人的裝飾77F 07/30 13:15 推 absoultyfqqq: 是不是可以進去接任務 破彩蛋 儲存點78F 07/30 13:15 推 jimmyliu1217: 地獄的入口79F 07/30 13:15 推 bilttetetz12: 好突兀80F 07/30 13:15 推 wisel1209: 好看81F 07/30 13:16 推 gn01982027: 貼一夏隆談那間壓82F 07/30 13:16 推 tokyo730714: 1樓那個是鐵門嗎XDDDDDDDDDD83F 07/30 13:16 推 boogieman: https://goo.gl/8Pkw8g84F 07/30 13:17 圖 推 Dragic: 後站的在哪裡85F 07/30 13:18 推 slimu0001: 滿滿的妖氣，這是惡魔城吧86F 07/30 13:18 推 tokyo730714: 誰可以翻一下討論 感覺有點好笑XDDD87F 07/30 13:18 推 Ardt4113C: http://i.imgur.com/wsC3ygb.jpg88F 07/30 13:19 圖 → Ardt4113C: 背面有個懸空的門89F 07/30 13:19 推 u9596g12: 門打開是懸空的 有點恐怖90F 07/30 13:19 → boogieman: Google 龍潭怪怪屋就有了91F 07/30 13:20 推 gk524: 中華民國美學92F 07/30 13:20 推 f9968106: 巫師公會總部93F 07/30 13:21 推 terrychin963: 誰說吸血鬼出門是用走的？94F 07/30 13:21 → tokyo730714: 這棟是妙在跟旁邊的完全格格不入吧XDDDDD95F 07/30 13:21 推 u9596g12: 桃園火車站出來本來就各種奇妙建築都有 見怪不怪96F 07/30 13:22 推 Chang870829: 當地人也不知道....97F 07/30 13:22 → u9596g12: 畢竟都有異國租界的封號了 也是很合情合理98F 07/30 13:22 推 ruby02162000: 鳳凰會的總部被麻瓜看到了XD99F 07/30 13:22 推 mopackm53637: 配那個鐵門真的是中華民國美學100F 07/30 13:23 → ZABORGER: 施工中的時候 我還跟我媽跑進一樓參觀說101F 07/30 13:23 推 jimmy12332: 醜爆 OMG102F 07/30 13:23 推 chloeslover: 夜行神龍103F 07/30 13:24 噓 tedpc: 酒店風格吧 很多地方都這樣104F 07/30 13:24 推 qazse000: 樓上XD 上面雕刻這麼漂亮 結果一樓店面是平常可見的鐵門105F 07/30 13:24 推 ringo10562: 聽說是私人招待所106F 07/30 13:24 → tedpc: 你看附近 中國城 天上人間 帝豪就知道了107F 07/30 13:25 推 tokyo730714: 我還以為是哪個有錢的教會...108F 07/30 13:25 推 ePaper: 這篇等下大概又要上新聞了XD109F 07/30 13:26 → Doub1eK: 酒店的招待所 還蠻有可能的110F 07/30 13:27 推 l5i9hbba: 竹北的才厲害吧 有錢才蓋得起111F 07/30 13:28 推 megxz: 聖杯在裡面112F 07/30 13:29 推 tyifgee: 真的是鬼島美學....放一堆雕像=藝術感113F 07/30 13:30 推 Xiaole: 只知道蓋這棟的後台很硬......114F 07/30 13:30 推 yist: 這棟從我高一還高二就開始蓋了 直到現在我還是不知道他到底 → yist: 要幹嘛116F 07/30 13:31 推 PttXiangMing: 龍潭怪屋比較奇怪吧117F 07/30 13:31 推 love1987817: 醜118F 07/30 13:33 推 fransiceyho: https://youtu.be/wEBVLnS2ia8119F 07/30 13:34 Nike LeBron James【恐懼鬥室】廣告 - YouTube → fransiceyho: 恐懼鬥室 下次姆斯來台灣帶他去挑戰一下120F 07/30 13:34 推 a963852741l: XDDDD121F 07/30 13:35 推 amethystboy: 拎北有錢 哈哈哈122F 07/30 13:37 推 boogieman: 我記得國外有鬧鬼的屋子很多就會加蓋複雜的樓梯迴廊還 → boogieman: 有在高層樓加直通屋外的門124F 07/30 13:37 → widec: 2009年之後蓋的 2012年就是這個樣子了 by google街景125F 07/30 13:38 推 iewix: 竹北 那棟更大間126F 07/30 13:38 推 color3258: 德古拉住的127F 07/30 13:38 推 Batterygod: 巫師總局開分局 也要跟你報備？128F 07/30 13:38 → jellytrick: 伊織萌我的啦幹129F 07/30 13:40 推 zhijiahu: 竹北那棟是啟德老闆的住所 → zhijiahu: http://i.imgur.com/f8luRXg.jpg131F 07/30 13:43 圖 推 yjay: 美甲比較恐怖132F 07/30 13:43 → zhijiahu: http://i.imgur.com/Qbas1mf.jpg133F 07/30 13:43 圖 推 allenz78: 旁邊的醜房子，顯得違和感十足134F 07/30 13:43 推 chinhan1216: 有夠突兀135F 07/30 13:44 推 Captain5566: 請問..旁邊的天上人間跟X豪club有人去過嗎136F 07/30 13:44 推 chichung: 進去是無限城137F 07/30 13:44 推 z955018: https://goo.gl/WTKuCD 像這個138F 07/30 13:44 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 0 目前人氣: 33 累積人氣: 88　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: terievv 分享網址: https://disp.cc/b/163-aahF 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.